Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex is the primary antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is an evil genius who uses his intellect in his plans of world domination. Although his intentions are to destroy Crash Bandicoot, he and Crash had worked together, in the 2004 Crash Bandicoot video game, Crash Twinsanity, appearing as the deuteragonist, forcibly working with Crash to stop the game's antagonists, the Evil Twins. History Neo Cortex has always been a knowledgeable scientist. However, he was mocked by the scientific community for his absurd theories. Cast aside by them, he isolated himself in the distant N. Sanity Island, where he started to devise his plans to get revenge and rule the world. Alongside his partner Nitrus Brio, he created the Evolvo Ray, a machine capable of evolving animals at a super fast speed. Cortex had also created the Cortex Vortex, a machine designed to brainwash every minion that first went through the Evolvo Ray. Cortex once experimented Cortex Vortex with Crash Bandicoot, but the machine didn't affect Crash at all, allowing Crash to escape the laboratory, but only to come back later on and fight Cortex in his blimp. Crash obviously won the battle, escaping once again with his girlfriend Tawna. However, Cortex fell into a cave and found the "Master Crystal", taking it to his lab to study it. Along his new right-hand N. Gin, they discover that these "Slave Crystals", which exists, have an incredible power, enough to destroy the world. But as they are unable to retrieve the crystals by themselves, Cortex decides to trick Crash to get the crystals for him. When Crash enters the Warp Room, an ancient temple built to give easy access to all parts of the island, a hologram of Cortex appears, saying that a big catastrophe will happen if he does not get the crystals. Unfortunately, both Crash's sister Coco and Nitrus Brio, who doublecrossed Cortex, hacked the hologram signal and unmask Cortex's true intentions, to use the crystals as a new power source for the Cortex Vortex. Crash once again defeats Cortex, and using Brio's laser device, destroy the Vortex for good. In another strange turn of events, the pieces of the Vortex fall into an ancient sealed temple, as an evil laugh spreads across the island. The evil shaman mask Uka Uka had been accidentally freed from his confinement. Uka Uka finds Cortex and mocks him for his incompetence in conquering the world, as it turns out that Cortex was working for Uka Uka all the time. Cortex begs for another chance, so Uka Uka calls his trusted friend Nefarious Tropy, who brings his time machine to create portals to different times in history and retrieve the crystals from different ages. Aku Aku, sensing the danger, uses his power to enter the time machine and sends Crash and Coco to stop Cortex once again. Crash makes his way to Cortex once again, and fights him as the two masks fight each other. The battle ends with Cortex and Uka Uka being sucked into a time portal as their battle broke up the time machine. Personality Cortex tends to be very bossy because of his knowledge, which also makes him a coward, leaving the hard work for his minions. He is also pompous, loud, but also very sophisticated, and refined. Gallery The Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Castle located at Cortex Island. Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Island, the base of operations for the mad Dr. Cortex. Cortex Castle.jpg|Cortex Castle, Dr. Cortex's lair. CortexCB1.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. Doctor Neo CortexCTR.jpg|Dr. Cortex in Crash Team Racing. Dr-Neo-CortexCOTT.jpg|Dr. Cortex in Crash Of The Titans. Neo_CortexCT.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Twinsanity. CortexEvilLaugh.png|Cortex's evil laugh DR_NEO-WorldGrab.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot Warped. Cortex vs Spyro.jpg|Spyro vs Dr. Neo Cortex. Cortex and Ripto.jpg|Dr. Cortex and Ripto. Doctor Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Spyro Fusion. Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot The Wrath Of Cortex. Similar Villains *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Both are comical Mad Scientists, bent on world domination but are usually thwarted by their mammalian foes, thus causing them to make experiments to defeat their foes. *Shredder (1987 TMNT cartoon) - They both want to take over the world with certain army of mutants, though the certain mutants betray them and stop their plans of world domination (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for Shredder, Crash Bandicoot for Dr. Neo Cortex), whilst the certain remaining mutants who are loyal to their creators are often idiots (Rocksteady and Bebop for Shredder, Tiny Tiger for Cortex). Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed villains Category:Rivals Category:Killjoy Category:Thief Category:Imposters Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Polluters Category:Leader Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mongers Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Arena Masters Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Master of Hero Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Slaver Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Military Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Manga Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Villains